Over the Seas
by VidiaBlue1197
Summary: Set in the time of Princesses, Pirates and Kingdoms. Edward is a pirate and Bella is the princess of Isadore. When Bella is forced into an unwanted marriage with Jacob, what will she do to get away? read it, review it, love it :
1. Princesses and Pirates

BELLA:

My name is Isabella Swan and I am the Princess of Isadore. My father is (obviously) the King, and I am 18 years old. AND I DONT LIKE BEING A PRINCESS. I find it, frankly, pointless and rather stupid. I am guarded 24/7 by knights, and again, _they_ are pointless and stupid. They guard me nonstop, but today, somehow I had managed to sneak passed the large group of guards. I ran to a back door through the kitchen used for servants. Thank god there were none in there. I went through the old, wooden door with my sketch book and drawing pen in hand. I liked going through this door because it lead right out to the ocean. I had a secret place out there that I visited frequently.

It was a hallowed out tree that had a flat surface in between the branches. Kind of like a tree house, but it had a large hole in the side that looked as a window. I felt kind of childish at the time but, this was a childhood memory for me. I had met a strange boy here when I was 7.

He had never told me his name, which made me even more curious about him. I wanted to know everything about him, but he never said anything. All he ever talked about was that he wanted to become a free range pirate that owned his own ship. I told him my name to see if he would tell me his, unfortunately that didn't work out so well. We had continuously visited till I was 9. Then after my 10th birthday, he never came back. My mother, God rest her soul, thought that I was crazy or had a fever and was hallucinating when I told her of him, but I was sure that that boy was real. I know it. So every chance I get, I come out here, hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

I usually draw other things like pirates because I had been interested in them ever since the mystery boy left. But this time, I had started something new. I had drawn a face. I face that I had never seen before. It looked very well like the little boy that I had met long ago. I shook my head and forgot about the memory instantly. I was afraid to get in trouble, so I had decided to go back to the castle. I started think about the little boy again. How he looked, he had kind of looked like the boy in the-

I was abruptly cut off by a voice yelling "HALT! STOP THE SHIP!!!" I heard from a distance.

"I SAID STOP!!!" I heard the voice repeat.

As I looked in the distance, I saw a very big ship with sails and everything! I was so excited! I wanted to meet the ship mates. I saw a man throwing a large anchor over the side. They lowered a much smaller ship and two people jumped in. They were coming quite fast and so I quickly hid myself from their view. I was wondering to myself, _how could they be going so fast?_ They were coming closer at an incredible rate...almost at...inhuman speed. I was very curious to what might of made them come here. Did they see me? _No, they couldn't have..._could they see me?

They had finally reached shore, and started to look around. All I heard was their footsteps and the sound of the water washing up against the sand. They were.....beautiful. There were only two of them. One was a very burly man who had dark brown hair. The other....he wasn't as muscular as the other, but his face was perfect. He had messy copper hair that was tousled all over the place. I could look at them all day and not get tired of looking at their gorgeous faces.

"I'm very sure Emmett! I saw a girl here! Right at this very spot!" said the copper-haired god. And, apparently, they saw me.

"Are you sure Edward? It could have just been a tree or something." said Emmett

"No! She was wearing a long blue gown! I'm sure of it!" yelled the man called Edward. He was the one with the bronze hair. The man called Emmett was the burly one.

"Okay, okay. Just look around and see if you find her. And if you don't, we'll leave." replied Emmett

Being as clumsy as I am, I had gotten my foot caught in a root. As I was trying to pull it out, a groan came out of my mouth. I stood still and could no longer hear the men. They probably went to go look for me some more. I laughed silently at the thought, but when I did, I felt a cold hand on my ankle.

**a/n**

**Hope you guys like it!!! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak :)**

**~Suz~**

**This chapter Edited by: MAGGIE PUDDLES. xD**


	2. Curious

_

* * *

_

Set in the time of Pirates, Princesses, and Kingdoms...

Out Of Character

**EDWARD:**

"Emmett! I said put that down! You're going to kill someone with that thing!" I yelled at my brother.

"Edward, you _know _that I can pick it up. I'm not going to hurt anyone!" Emmett replied.

I stared, astonished, at my brother who was currently holding an anchor. I shook it off and stared back at the shore, seeing that we were unusually close to the shore-line...maybe I should let Jasper have a break. As I looked up towards Jasper, I found that he was asleep…_still behind the wheel!_ I couldn't believe that I didn't notice him before!

The only people on the ship were Alice, my loving sister, Emmett who was my bear of a brother, Rosalie also known as Emmett's wife, Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, and me, Edward Anthony Cullen. Our parents had been best friends until they were sadly killed from malaria about two years ago, each of them only dying months apart. Jasper's snoring awoke me from my reminiscent moment., and I remembered what I had been about to do before I went into my trance. "Jasper!" I screeched at him as he slowly rose from his slumber.

"Wake Up! Go rest, I'll cover for you". I stated as I tried to rush up to the top deck and take the wheel.

As I took one last glance at the shore, I saw a figure that looked like...a woman? Oh my God.

"HALT! STOP THE SHIP!!!" I yelled.

Jasper didn't even budge.

"I SAID STOP!!!" I repeated.

He finally woke up and stopped it while Emmett threw the anchor over the side.

Being the compulsive person I am, I quickly dislodged the small wooden boat from the side of the massive ship. As I was paddling away, I felt a big thump. I looked behind me and saw Emmett had followed me.

"Sorry man, but your not going out there alone." was all he said. Every now and then, Emmett will be obnoxious or he will be heartfelt. I guess this was a mixture of those times…?

We kept paddling towards where I saw the mystery woman, but when I looked back up at the shore, she was gone...where could she have gone? And was she even there in the first place?

"Why are we here anyway, Edward?" asked Emmett, breaking the short, determined silence we had had.

"I think...I saw a woman" I answered, still searching for her.

"A woman? Well why go looking? Do you know her?"

"No"

"Then why are we-"

"Emmett! I just want to see if it was a girl!" I yelled at him, frustrated.

"Edward, you need to calm down" Emmett said jokingly.

We finally got to shore when Emmett _again _started talking.

"Are you sure you saw something? It could have been a deer..." He inquired.

"I'm very sure Emmett! I saw a girl here! Right at this very spot!" I cried

"Are you sure Edward? It could have just been a tree or something." said Emmett

"No! She was wearing a blue gown! I'm sure of it!" I yelled. I was determined to convince him, and myself, that what I had seen was real.

"Okay, okay. Just look around and see if you find it." Emmett replied.

I knew... I just knew that I saw something. I don't even know why I would do this for a woman; the only thing that was there was a bunch of sea shells, rocks, and a large bush. I started to think I'd imagined the woman, but as soon as I did, I heard movement. I went to investigate, and found her! Is she hurt? I thought to myself, noticing she was pulling on her ankle. I instinctively reached out a hand to help her, and the next thing I heard was an earsplitting scream escaping her lips. I maybe that was a bad idea…

* * *

**Editor's note: Hey guys, this is Maggie Puddles, the chick who edits RobertPattinsonFREAK's stories. I just wanted to say one: I will maybe be occaisionally having Editors Notes (e/ns!) In this story, but it's all Suz writing it. I just fix some grammar and spelling stuff. For example, in the next chapter she put "Malady" as like "my lady", but Malady is a disease, not my lady... so yeah I changed it to M'lady. xD But anyway, yeah, I'll be adding some editors notes sometimes. Also I'd like to say that I'm adding chapter 2 and 3 at the same time, so read them all in order! :D Thanks! (Oh, and don't forget to check out my stories. My username on ff is Maggie Puddles. Thannksss byeeee!)**

**Review, cuz I know Suz loves 'em, and I lurv Suz! :D But don't be mean, I know that flames (and even non-flames that to her sound mean) hurt her feelings really bad. Thanks!**

**(P.S I lurv her in a non-freaky way. in other words, I lurv her as a friend. xD)**


	3. Discovered

Over The Seas Chapter 3

_Set in the time of Pirates, Princesses, and Kingdoms..._

Out Of Character

**BELLA:**

As soon as I felt that ice cold hand touch my ankle, I shut my eyes and screamed as loud as I could. It even hurt my own ears to hear it. I opened my eyes, and sure enough, the bronze haired god was still there, his wintry hand clinging to my ankle.

"Are you alright?" he said.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know why he was helping me, but he seemed nice. Not at all like the kind of pirate that I would expect. I always thought pirates were dirty men with bad teeth who stole money, jewelry, and women. But this one….this one didn't even seem like a pirate. He was a little dirty, with a ratty white shirt, brown pants and a hatchet on a belt that swung low from his hips; but other than that he seemed almost…pristine.

"M'lady? Are you alright?" he repeated.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you, but I can do this myself," I replied stubbornly.

"Ma'am, I hardly think you can do this yourself. The root is already starting to peel off your skin. If you put any more stress on it, then it could cut deeper into the skin and get infected" He inquired in a medical voice.

"But-"

He cut me off by taking his hatchet out of the pocket...it seemed so little in there, now it looked humungous. **(quick Editors note; THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID.)**

"Whoa, whoa , whoa there. Um can't you just _pull_ the root?" I asked in a small voice.

"No. Its way too thick to do so. So I will use my hatchet and cut through it." as he said that, I stared at him with wide eyes. I had always been stubborn and brave at times, but I was still processing this! I mean, two gorgeous looking pirates don't come on the shore everyday, and the one that looks like the male version of Aphrodite is here to cut my ankle off!

_WHY CAN'T THINGS LIKE THIS HAPPEN EVERYDAY AT THE PALACE?!_

Edward placed his menacing tool gently on top of the root and began to saw through it. **(ahahaha! That's what she said! Again!-Editor. XD) **I shut my eyes as hard as I could as I was awaiting the pain that may come with this adventure, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the gorgeous man, who's name was apparently Edward, was holding my ankle, that was obviously free from the natural prison.

"Thank you, sir," I said while standing up "But I must be off now, Thank you again for your help," I continued while as I walked back up to the castle.

"Wait M'lady!" he shouted "You could at least tell me your name!"

I thought about this for a moment, and decided hey, why not? After what he did for me it was the least I could do.

"My name is Isabella, princess Isabella." I stated, starting to walk up to the castle once more.

I would have thought he would have bent down on his knees and beg forgiveness for touching a princess, since he was a lower-class pirate. But no, all he did was nod in approval.

"What is your na-" I started, wanting reassurance that I did indeed hear the burly man say 'Edward.'

"It's Edward" He replied, cutting me off. _Not the proper way to treat a princess, _I thought, but I brushed it off. He was a pirate, after all.

This was actually the first time I realized that his companion, Emmett was nowhere to be found.

"Where is your friend?" I asked

"Oh he is looking around the grounds to pick flowers for his wife, Rosalie. He gets bored easily. But now I have unfinished business to do, madam." He replied as he stared me down.

"And what is that?"

"I must kidnap you, princess."

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

**a/n hope u guys like it!!! plz tell ur friends to look at this, ill add the next chapter and i have already done the next two so plz tell ur friends!!! :)**

**~suz~**

**Editor: Maggie Puddles. Hope you liked my editors notes. xD. Btw, I post chapters for Suz, and I'm posting both chapters 2 and 3 at the same time so READ THEM IN ORDER! Don't accidentally skip chapter 2! Thanks!**

**Review, cuz I know Suz LOOOOOOOVEESS reviews. No flames, please! :)**


	4. Kidnapped

Over The Seas Chapter 4

_Set in the time of Pirates, Princesses, and Kingdoms..._

Out Of Character

**BELLA:**

_previously....._

"_Where is your friend?" I asked_

"_Oh he is looking around the grounds to pick flowers for Rose. He gets bored easily. But now I have unfinished business to do madam." He replied as he stared me down._

"_And what is that?"_

"_I must kidnap you princess." He said_

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

"What!" I shrieked

"I must; I would be beheaded because I have spoken to the princess without permission. And I really don't want to die so Ill just be taking you then" He said while he put his arms around my waist and threw me over his shoulder. I didn't even have any clean clothes!!! All I had were the ones on my back and my drawing case.

"Emmett!!! We're leaving!!!" Edward yelled.

Emmett returned in a matter of seconds with a bouquet of assorted wild flowers in his hand. I didn't really scream. I actually kind of wanted to go. I was sick and tired of all the expensive clothing, the elegant balls almost every week, and even my father. I love him but, he is VERY protective and he never let me go out of the palace walls alone. I was already fascinated with pirates, plus Edward was gorgeous. He was very well endowed in the beauty department. So it would really be a benefit going. I was already giddy with excitement. But I should probably be difficult so it would make him feel like he _had_ to take me.

"No!!! I don't want to go!!! Let go of me!!!" I screamed

"I'm sorry princess, but I can't." He said with a smirk on his face.

I decided that he was already encouraged to take me so I pretended that I had given up and he couldn't see my face which I was glad of because I was smiling so hard my cheeks were hurting.

We approached a small wooden boat fit for about four people. Edward set me down but he kept a death grip on my hand so I wouldn't run away. I got to get a good look at his face then. The sunset colors shining on his face. He was very beautiful and strong. Which only made him more alluring to me.

"Okay. Boats ready."Emmett said

"Okay princess, go in." Edward said as his emerald eyes bored into mine.

"No" I refused as I crossed my arms.

Edward picked me up without any strain, and set me down gently into the wooden contraption. Emmett was the first one to go in the boat and Edward was the one to push the boat into the warm waters. He jumped in when it was free floating, and plopped down right next to me. He smell intoxicated my senses, it was like a musky essence of the crisp winter air.

"So Isabella," Edward said "Why were you out by yourself outside the palace walls?" He asked

I didn't say anything.

"Come on princess!!! Usually a princess isn't allowed outside the walls. So what did you do to get out? Did you sneak out? Did you kill some guards?! Come on please tell me!" Emmett whined

"My father and I had a fight." I said in a small voice

"What was the fight about?" Emmett pumped

"Um, well it was just a little fight, nothing really big." I said. I would never tell him that it was actually about my arranged marriage with Prince Jacob...**(Jacob will be in the story soon)**

"I don't believe you" Emmett pushed

"It's nothing" I said while I raised my voice a little

"If it's nothing then why did you make you just voice louder?" He egged on

"BECAUSE YOUR BEING ANNOYING!!!" I yelled while standing up, which I was about to learn the horrors of doing so. When I stood up, I was very clumsy and fell backwards and made the boat topple over. Edward, Emmett and myself went over into the freezing water. The water was warm back at the shore, maybe since we were so far out the water had changed temperature. I opened my eyes and saw two large bodies swimming calmly at the top. I tried to go up, but I had forgotten...I couldn't swim. My vision was getting very hazy, and I felt my body getting colder by the second. The last thing I saw was a figure swimming down towards me, then....nothing.

?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:??:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?

**a/n **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter!!! :)**

**I would like to thank all the people who subscribed and reviewed this story and I would also like to thank maggiepuddles :) I lurve you maggiepoo!!!**


	5. Saved From the Deep

Over The Seas Chapter 5

_Set in the time of Pirates, Princesses, and Kingdoms..._

Out Of Character

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

previously....

"_BECAUSE YOUR BEING ANNOYING!!!" I yelled while standing up, which I was about to learn the horrors of doing so. When I stood up, I was very clumsy and fell backwards and made the boat topple over. Edward, Emmett and myself went over into the freezing water. The water was warm back at the shore, maybe since we were so far out the water had changed temperature. I opened my eyes and saw two large bodies swimming calmly at the top. I tried to go up, but I had forgotten...I couldn't swim. My vision was getting very hazy, and I felt my body getting colder by the second. The last thing I saw was a figure swimming down towards me, then....nothing._

?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:??:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?

**EDWARD:**

"Edward? You okay?!" Emmett yelled while splashing in the water.

"Yeah I'm fine, Princess? Princess!!!" I yelled

I looked down and saw a little white silhouette flowing deeper and deeper into the deep blue. I dove down and swam as fast as I could towards Isabella. I latched on to her wrist and pulled her up and held her by her waist. I was worried about her, she was freezing. The exact opposite of what she was when I held her on the shore.

Her eyes were closed and her deep chocolate brown hair was flowing in strands around her face. Her ivory skin had turned to an almost perfect white, and I knew I had to get her above the water.

I swam back up as fast as I could, when we finally were at the top, I checked to make sure she was breathing, which she wasn't. Emmett had already turned the boat back over and I layed her gently into it. No one was in the boat except her. Mine and Emmett's legs were dangling off the side. I tried to get her to breathe again by pumping air into her mouth. About the 20th time I had done so, she finally choked up all the salt water that was clogging her throat.

"Princess?! Are you okay?" I said to her

"Yes" She croaked "But my throat hurts, and I'm so cold." She shuddered

"Okay, we will get you back to the ship and take care of you." I said to her.

Emmett and I were on both sides of the boat and were kicking our legs as fast as we could. We reached the ship and Jasper threw a rope on the side of it. I took Isabella from the boat and climbed up the rope and carried her to the cabin. Alice had seen her, and decided to follow me.

"Alice get a blanket and warm up some broth!!!" My father had taught me many things about the medical profession. Like what to eat when you were sick, what to do if someone had broken a bone, how to cure an illness. I knew exactly what to do for Isabella at this point in time. Alice had ran in with a large, thick blanket.

"The broth is almost done Edward, What happened?" she asked curiously

"She stood up in the boat and she fell over"I replied

"Then why are you wet?"

"The boat fell over when she did" I said

"I'm going to go check on the broth" She said

Alice had always been a caring person. She would always want to help an injured animal, or give a poor person money. She is probably the most easiest person in the world to be friends with.

She came back in a split-second with small bowl of broth. She placed it in my hand as I gently put my free hand on Isabella's back and pushed her up slowly and she took a sip of the warm concoction.

"Thank you" she said with a meek smile

"You shouldn't thank me,you almost died because of me princess" I informed her

"UGH!!! Please don't call me princess" She groaned

"Okay then, Isabella?" I asked

"No, please just call me Bella" She told me

"Alright, Bella, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, this broth is really good"

"Thanks!!!" Alice exclaimed "I made it myself"

"Thank you very much um...I'm sorry, I never learned your name" said Bella

"Oh its Alice"

"Thank you very much Alice"

"I'll be right back I hear Jasper calling me" And with that, Alice disappeared

"She is very nice" Bella said quietly

"Yes she is. I'm sure that you will become wonderful friends."

"I'm not that cold anymore really, but I think that I should change, yet..."

"You have no clothes. Well you look like you could be Alice's size, but then again, kinda like Rose's. I'll be right back, will you be okay? They will be here shortly."

"I'll be fine" she said.

"Okay" I said as I walked out of the cabin.

"Alice!!! Rose!!!" I called

"Coming" They yelled simultaneously

Alice came down from the deck while Rose climbed down the rope connecting to pole deck.

"I need you guys to go help Bella, she needs new clothes. Just give her something comfortable, once we get to Ireland, we will get her new clothes. So please go help her."

"Why don't you help her Edward?" Emmett scoffed

"Because she is a lady!!! I would never be so inferior to invade her privacy Emmett!!!" I yelled

"Well by the way you were looking at her on shore, I would think she would mean something to you"

I just stared at him and he just shrugged and wiggled his eyebrows. I just met Bella, I mean I could tell she was dieing to get out of there, plus I would be killed if I didn't take her. She was now a friend but nothing more.

"Thats nonsense Emmett!!! I just met her!"

"Okayyy, whatever you say Eddiepoo"

"Don't ever call me that" I said harshly "Girls please go help Bella"

Rose and Alice went off to help her, as I was thinking in my head of ways to kill Emmett...

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**a/n**

**u guys probably kno who is going to be paired up with who, and dont worry, I wont make Edward and Bella fall in love in the very last chapter, I think i might do a sequal, but again, dont worry they WILL fall in love soon. And there will be an unexpected surprise :)**

**HOPE U GUYS ENJOYED IT!!! :)**


	6. All Dolled Up

Over The Seas Chapter 6

_Set in the time of Pirates, Princesses, and Kingdoms..._

* * *

Out Of Character

**BELLA:**

"I'm not that cold anymore really, but I think that I should change, yet..." I trailed off.

"You have no clothes. Well you look like you could be Alice's size, but then again, kinda like Rose's. I'll be right back, will you be okay?

"I'll be fine" I said.

"They will be here shortly." Edward informed

"Okay" I replied as he stalked outside of the cabin.

As soon as Edward was gone, I immediately threw the large quilt over me and stood up stretching out my legs and arms. There was a single, small window in the room. I walked over to it, seeing that it was close to night fall. The sun was halfway dipped into the ocean, making the clouds a serene color of orange and pink. This would be a lovely painting to create, maybe I could...Oh my goodness...my supplies!!! They are probably floating in the water, ruining all my drawings and utensils.

I almost started crying, but the door was opened and shut very quick. I turned around to see Alice and a blond goddess carrying a large wooden chest.

"Hello again Bella!" Alice chirped "This is Rosalie, Emmett's wife"

"Hi Bella" Rosalie said cheerful voice "Edward wanted us to help you with your new outfits. Now these clothes are all for you till we land, and then we will buy you new clothes." she said

"Oh okay, Thank You very much ladies" I responded

"Now all you need to do is to change behind that dividing wall over there. She pointed to a folding Chinese wall that was cut just so you could see the head of the person behind.

I shimmied out of my blue gown and they threw over a multitude of vest, white shirts, bandannas, you name it. I ended up wearing a plain white shirt, with a brown vest that stopped at my waist, dark brown pants, a large dark blue scarf around my waist, and black boots that went up to my ankle. It was actually quite comfortable. Easy to walk around in, and it looked pretty good in the mirror. My hair was almost fully fry, so I decided to leave it down.

"Okay Bella, come out now. Lets see how it looks" Alice said encouragingly

I took one last look in the mirror as I stepped out to greet Alice and Rosalie.

"Oh my god!!! You almost look better than me!!!" Rosalie exclaimed

"Oh, I'm sorry Rosalie, I'll go change if you want?" I said

"No of course not!!! You look too good now!!! Have you even noticed your curves!? You look marvelous!" She screamed

"You really do look beautiful Bella" Alice agreed

"Thank you guys." I blushed

"Oh its no problem, now we just need to do your makeup" Rosalie added "But then again, you don't really need any."

"Really Rosalie, you and Alice don't need to do any else for me"

"Oh please call me Rose. Rosalie sounds too formal." She implied

"Okay, lets go out. Edward is probably blowing a gasket waiting to see what you look like" Alice said.

"What?" I asked

"Oh Bella, you should of seen the look on his face when he brought you in. I've never seen that look on him before."

When she said that, I blushed as bright as a tomato. Edward _was _incredibly gorgeous, but he probably preferred blonds. I had just boring brown curly hair, nothing special about it. Edward's hair was a copper mess, with natural red highlights running through it.

"Oooh, and I love your hair Bella!!! Its so shiny and smooth and pretty!!!. I wish I had hair like this." Rosalie complained.

None of them should be jealous of _anything _that I have. Both of them were beautiful. Alice was a small girl, with short black hair. She was as thin as a toothpick, but she had beautiful features. Rosalie was a tall, long haired blond who was filled out more than Alice. They both looked like goddesses. If anything, _I _was jealous of _them. _

"Okay Bella, lets go and show you off" Alice said as she pulled me to the door

Rosalie opened it, and we were immediately greeted with gusts of cool winds. The first person who I saw was Emmett who was tightening a rope to a large poll. He turned around, obviously done, and widened his eyes when he saw me.

"Wow Princess, you-"

"Look amazing" said a blond male "I'm sorry, I never got to introduce myself. I'm Jasper, Alice's boyfriend." he replied

"Thank you Jasper, but could you guys please just call me Bella? I hate Princess"

"Okay" Emmett agreed

"Yeah thats fine" Jasper said with a smile

"Uh, Bella, Edward told us to tell you that you need to go see him" Emmett informed me

"Okay, where is he?" I asked

"Hes up on the deck, steering the ship"

"Oh okay, thanks for all your help you guys" I said to the small group

I walked away from my new acquaintances, and went off to search for Edward. I found the deck easily, but I was taken surprised by the scene before me...

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

**a/n**

**hope you guys like this one, srry for leaving u on a cliff hanger, but believe me, it will be worth it soon, oh and plus Jacob is coming into the story soon so be prepared :) plz tell ur friends bout my stories, im only 14 so don't be too rough on me :)**


	7. Gratitude

Over The Seas Chapter 7

_Set in the time of Pirates, Princesses, and Kingdoms..._

* * *

Out Of Character

**EDWARD:**

I was waiting outside the door, waiting impatiently for Bella to appear again. They were in there for a while though. I heard muffled talking and laughter...I wonder if she is okay. I can't believe that I had only been away from Bella for a few minutes and I had some kind of anxiety without her close by.

Jasper had decided to wake from his slumber, and bring the anchor back up. I went to the top deck to steer the boat. It was almost nighttime, the sun was being drowned by the blue water, which made the clouds turn pink and purple. A few minutes later, I heard the cabin door being opened.

I heard all the other crew members muffled voices. I was used to all of theirs, but there was that one new voice that called to me. Bella _was _a very attractive girl..._STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!!! SHES OBVIOUSLY NOT INTERESTED IN YOU!!!_ I yelled mentally at myself.

The sound of someone coming up the stairs to the deck broke me from my reverie. A load of relief swept over me when I realized it was Bella and that she was okay. She looked beautiful...her outfit accentuated her curves and legs. She looked a lot more comfortable then before. I had realized that I had been staring at her for a while now.

She cleared her throat "Um...Edward? Are you okay?" she asked in a small voice.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. So....are you warmer now? If you still cold then you ca-"

"I'm fine, thank you. But I just wanted to know what I am supposed to do?" She replied while cutting me off.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"I want to help. I will do whatever you want me to do."

"Oh! You want to help...around the ship?"

"Well yes. I can clean, or I can help the crew...I just wanted something to do, everyone around here has a job and I just don't want to lie around while everyone else does the work." _Said the rich princess _I thought to myself.

"Your probably thinking that, thats all I did while I was in the palace. I actually helped the servants in the kitchen. I love to cook, but my father said that I couldn't because he didn't want any of our guests seeing that I was helping them." She explained "I can do all the meals for the crew, please let me do something?"

Alice _had _ been working two jobs lately, she already told me that she was getting tired of cooking. She wasn't that great a cook. All Alice could really make was broth. She would be happy that she wouldn't have to work down there in the hot, steamy kitchen anymore. She said that it ruined her hair...

"Very well Bella. You can be the cook, now you must cook six small meals everyday, and they must be healthy. Every now and then you can give us sweets but, only every once and a while." I said

Bella's contagious smile made me laugh. She finally started jumping up and down.

"Thank You!Thank You!Thank You!!!! Thank You so much Edward!!!" She ran over to me and hugged me around my waist tightly. I was surprised by her loving action, all I did was gently put my arms around her. She pulled away, still holding onto me. She stared at me, as I gazed into her big, brown eyes, she inched closer to my face...

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

**a/n: CLIFFHANGER!!!! dont hate me :( tell your friends :D**

**read it, review it, love it **


	8. Short Order Bella

Over The Seas Chapter 8

_Set in the time of Pirates, Princesses, and Kingdoms..._

* * *

Out Of Character

**BELLA:**

_previously..._

"_Uh, Bella, Edward told us to tell you that you need to go see him" Emmett informed me_

"_Okay, where is he?" I asked_

"_Hes up on the deck, steering the ship" _

"_Oh okay, thanks for all your help you guys" I said to the small group_

_I walked away from my new acquaintances, and went off to search for Edward. I found the deck easily, but I was surprised by the scene before me..._

Edward was steering the ship, behind him was the beautiful sunset. It looked like a painting..._hes so handsome. _I thought to myself.

I felt his eyes on me so I cleared my throat and asked "Um...Edward? Are you okay?"

He stumbled on his words saying "Oh yes, I'm fine. So....are you warmer now? If your still cold then you ca-" I cut him off

"I'm fine, thank you. But I just wanted to know what I am supposed to do?"

"Excuse me?"

"I want to help. I will do whatever you want me to do."

"Oh! You want to help...around the ship?"

"Well yes. I can clean, or I can help the crew...I just wanted something to do, everyone around here has a job and I just don't want to lie around while everyone else does the work. Your probably thinking that, that is all I did while I was in the palace. I actually helped the servants in the kitchen. I love to cook, but my father said that I couldn't because he didn't want any of our guests seeing that I was helping them. I can do all the meals for the crew, please let me do something?"

I could tell he was thinking about it. I didn't want to just be lazy. That is pretty much all I did when I was at the palace.

"Very well Bella. You can be the cook, now you must cook six small meals everyday, and they must be healthy. Every now and then you can give us sweets but, only every once and a while."

I think that I smiled so much that my face was going to hurt in the morning. I started jumping up and down. I was so happy that I wasn't going to be protected every minute of everyday.

"Thank You!Thank You!Thank You!!!! Thank You so much Edward!!!" I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He slowly put his arms around me. I pulled away, with my arms still wrapped around him. I looked at his angelic face, staring into his emerald green eyes; I inched closer to his face, but was harshly pulled back by a rough, tan arm...

* * *

**a/n: SORRY!!!! but i will post the next chapter in a couple of days!!! thank you!!! plz dont kill me :(**


	9. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note** _January 13th, 2010_

Hey guys, I am SO SORRRYY that I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry that this isn't a new chapter, but I am completely stumped!!! I HATE HAVING WRITERS BLOCK!!! I can't think of anything to write about. Plus I got a flame, I hate flames, I over think them after-wards. Is it my writing? My plots? WHAT PEOPLE?!?!?!?!? I'm already VERY self conscious, I love twilight, heart and soul. But when I get flames, I can't help but feel bad for Stephenie Meyer, cause it feels like I'm disgracing her when I get them.

Plus, I don't really have a lot of viewers, maybe I should just remove myself from fanfiction!!! No, just kidding. But I just have NO IDEA of how to continue "Over The Seas". But don't worry, Ill try

Hang in there

~suz~


	10. Saved by the Hunky, Green Eyed, God

Over The Seas Chapter 8

_Set in the time of Pirates, Princesses, and Kingdoms..._

* * *

Out Of Character

**BELLA:**

_previously..._

"_Thank You!Thank You!Thank You!!!! Thank You so much Edward!!!" I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He slowly put his arms around me. I pulled away, with my arms still wrapped around him. I looked at his angelic face, staring into his emerald green eyes; I inched closer to his face, but was harshly pulled back by a rough, tan arm..._

* * *

I was immediately pulled over the side of the boat, for a split second all I could see was the dark, moonlit water 30ft below me. I closed my eyes in fear of being dropped into the frozen waters, but my feet came in contact with a hard wooden floor, with the warm arm still wrapped around my waist.

I looked up and couldn't believe who I saw...

"Bella! I can't...its you!!! I missed you so much!!!"

"Jacob?" I asked

"Yes Bella its me!!! I was sent by the king, the whole kingdom is looking everywhere for you! Your father has been worried sick-"

"Jacob..._how_ did you know where I was?" I interrupted

"I saw a ship on the horizon right when I was summoned to start the search. I just headed in that direction, and here you are! Are you OK? Did they hurt you at all? I swear to god if they hurt you Bella..."

His face started to change a dangerous color of red against his russet skin. Wow. He was really worried about me...I thought that he only cared about impressing my father. He had _never_ been this considerate. We had only been (forcefully) engaged for 3 months.

"No, Jacob no. I'm fine."

"Whats wrong?" he asked with his pesky arm _still _around my waist I might add.

"Nothing, its just..." I trailed off trying to pull away from him.

"What happened Bells?" Ugh, I hated that nickname, its what my father called me throughout my childhood. My mother originally came up with it, after she died, my father stopped calling me it. He told Jacob that it was my nickname, hes called me that ever since...Ass.

"Nothing! Nothing happened Jacob." I said sharply.

As soon as I finished the last word of my little rant, I heard Edward yell from the top of his lungs.

"HEY **MUTT**!!!" I held back a laugh at Edward's pet** (a/n: no pun intended xDDD...you know, cause...Jake's a werewolf? Dog?.....Moving on)** name for Jacob...it...fit him.

I felt like 50lbs had been lifted up off of my shoulders when I saw all the intimidating ship sailing side to side with the royal ship that I was now standing upon.

"Bella...who are they? Is that the man that kidnapped you?"

I looked over to see Emmett and Jasper throw thick ropes over to our ship. I didn't even see Edward make his way over behind Jake and I until he said; "Well yes I am, your very good at guessing, mutt." Edward said with a cheery, but fake smile. After Jake jumped 10ft in the air, he managed to scurry away and pull out his rusted, bronzed sword with quivering hands.

"You shouldn't be so scared little Jacob, all I'm gonna do is kill you, and then probably sink your....whatever this is called," he said looking around the shabby ship "and then take Bella here back to my ship. So don't worry, I'll make sure I won't hurt you......much."

**please read authors note**

* * *

**a/n SORRY!!! I finally got through my writers block!YAY!!! **

**I want to thank you all for being so nice to me when I haven't updated in a while :(**

**I would like to thank:**

**Tinker03**

**K-to-the-E-to-the-L-L-I **

**RandomlyRandomGirl **

**SapphireMouseWhitlockHale **

**Tinkelbel **

**and ****Edward's Keeper **

**Thank You Guys soooo much!!!! you helped me a lot with your support!!!! :D**

**ILL UPDATE SOON!!!!**


End file.
